The present invention relates to a support for biologically active molecules which itself may be biologically active, to the process for its preparation and to its use in biological applications such as affinity chromatography, diagnostic tests, and cell culture.
It is known to fix biologically active molecules onto polymer particles in an aqueous dispersion by adsorption when, for example, polystyrene particles are involved, or by covalency when polymers containing reactive groups are involved.
The advantage offered by latex lies in the large specific surface area developed by the particles and in the wide range of chemical functional groups which are available. Their disadvantage, on the other hand, lies in the difficulty of employing them, once atomized, as a packing system in columns or capillaries; in fact, when the diameter of the poller particles is less than 1 micron, the packing system obtained lacks permeability.